thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Protectors Across Time
Protectors across time is a segment that crosses two protectors: The Blizzard in her prime, and the Living Ghost Phantom. Synopsis The book begins with Phantom calling out to her mom, but she is in a room full of guard that she is fighting. A voice in her head states that she would try, bu reproaches her for calling her mom. In the year 2015, Blizzard fights Bloodshed, who she claimed had reforemed since the end of the original Portectors' books. He shows some confusion, but then becomes even more powerful. Back in 2033, Phantom claims she can feel that Blizzard is dead. Time is now so messed up, it snaps, creating a vortex that makes things that make no freaking sense happen, like happenings in 2015 changing thingts in 2033, and dead charecters like Blizzard's old enemy from Abscoterra, Sonic Carnage. Phantom's time is reset to 24 hours before the incident. The two have until it is twenty four hours after she was supposed to die in Blizzared's time, or the changes are permanent. Phantom had erlier taken experimental Chronotech from Techno International, allowing her to create a mental link with her mother-or at least the seventeen year old version, all the way back in 2015. They think everything is the same in Phantom's time, but further investigation reveals all to much: New York is now new New Merinium, Seavon is a vengful world dictator, and Phantom is a wanted cat burguler with her brother at her side. Phantom restores Shadow's memories in the genuine timeline. Together, they find the lowlife resonable for this: Herion, owner, founder, and CEO of Hyperion Industries. The two protectors gather ther teammates, and work together to bring Herion down, in both times. The 2033 crew fight Bloodshed 2033, who is also under the Herion of 2033's control. She is soon joined by 2015 counterpart. The two fight the new protectors, aided by Shadow, defeat the symbeotes (well, techinicaly symbeote since they are the same orginisim, just diffrent times), and cross into 2015. Joining the Protectors 2015, they Bring down Herion, who has assembled a team of both teams' arch enemies: Savage, Bloodshead of both times, Triton, (Who became evil in 2033 thanks to the paradox) Red Knight, Rainriar, Rage, and Sonic Carnage. The Protectors win, only Phantom and Blizard are the only two left alive on their side. They discover that Herion had raided 3012, and taken the mark 56 heavy duty combat armor of the Steel Legion, codnamed the "Crush and Shoot armor," or "Fred" as Herion claimed the owner had called it. During the fight, Phantom is fataly wounded, and Blizzard comes close to killing Herion in a blind rage. They are thrown into a portal, and Blizzard lands in 2028, just as the time portal was being constructed. She blew the lab up, and the timline resets, nither team remembering anything, and the chronoportal nonexistant. Quotes "But this makes no sense, your mom had Shadow when she was twenty, but she died when she was seventeen. How do you two even still exist?" "Well, I dunno, I guess the timeline is so screwed that everything is screwy. I mean, I'm dating ''Blurr ''here. So impossible things must be possible here. I mean the guy hasn't made a wisecrack since he got here. I might hold of on restoring him." - Techno 2033 restored to Phantom "So, your my girlfreind here, huh? Well-Ugh!" -A regretably restored Blurr to Phantom, before getting punched by Phantom "What's wrong, babe?" "Nothing, just, a werid chill, like somthing changed, but then changed back, and we knew about it but now we don't. Does that make any sense?" "None." "Hey, did you call me- grr, Blur, I will posese you, and make you jump of Blrooklen Bridge if you don't stop hitting on me! You may be fast, but you can't fly!" -Blurr and Phantom, after the timeline is restored.